Lutte au cœur de l'Helvete
by BrighBlue
Summary: L'helvete, l'enfer en norvégien. Le lieu où les âmes se perdent et se brisent, prends différente forme. Aux yeux de S-08, l'enfer prenait les traits de cet institut, où elle avait été enfermé contre sa volonté. Enrôlé dans cet engrenage cherchant à remplacer les super héros de la vie de tout les jours. Ceci est un préquel qui servira à mes histoires futures.
1. Au seuil de l'enfer

Bonjour, bonjour. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté une fanfiction. Donc me revoilà pour un nouveau tour. Je tiens à remercier le forum Plus Ultra! , et Lola qui a eu le courage de me corriger. My Hero Academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi, la seule chose à moi c'est l'univers que vous allez découvrir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ses mains se refermaient sur les lacets de ses bottes, tirant un coup sec, les nouant sans même les regarder. Mieux valait avoir mal à cause d'une botte trop serré, que de se tordre une cheville à l'entraînement. Les vestiaires avaient beau être animés par toutes les personnes s'y préparant, leurs bruits ne lui parvenaient pas. Son ouïe était parfaitement opérationnel d'après les derniers examens. C'est juste qu'elle ne prêtait tout simplement pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Comme un individu lambda qui ne fait plus attention au bruit de train passant à proximité. Ils avaient beau être ses collègues, elle n'avait aucun attachement envers eux, comme eux n'en n'avait pas pour elle.

« S-08, tu as bientôt fini ? L'exercice commence dans 5 minutes. »

Pour toute réponse, elle leva le poing en l'air, il ne lui restait cas finir d'enfiler ses protections, et son casque. S-08 regarda l'homme quitter le vestiaire sans dire quoi que ce soit. C'était inutile, les mots n'étaient que du superflus, une perte de temps. Et ici la perte de temps n'était pas apprécié. Plus que le casque à enfiler, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait la rebuter. Il lui rappelait constamment sa condition de simple numéro. Avec leurs lourds uniformes ils étaient tous pareil. Même si ils échouaient en mission, ils ne regagnaient pas leur identité. Leur code était inscrit sur leur médaillon, sur leurs dossiers, et plus tard sur leur sac mortuaire. Ils n'étaient personnes, et resteraient personne. Elle enfonça le casque sur sa tête, baissant soigneusement la visière, comme l'exigeait le protocole.

L'entraînement physique était toujours aussi difficile, en dépit des jours qui passaient. Le corps était poussé à ses limites voir au-delà. Au bout de quelques heures d'exercice, S-08 ressentait une douleur qui traversait son être entier. C'était comme si un puissant brasier rongeait chaque parcelle de son corps, brûlait chacun de ses muscles. Avec des poumons embrasés, il était difficile de tenir la cadence, le parcours ne faisait aucun cadeau, la moindre inattention pouvait faire de sacré dégâts. Il fallait tenir ce rythme endiablé, sauter les obstacles, courir sur les plateformes, ramper sous les barres, sauter et attraper la corde. Elle eut beau mettre toute son énergie dans son saut, quand ses mains s'approchèrent du cordon, elles ne purent s'en emparer. La douleur qui irradiait de ses membres l'empêchait d'agripper la prise convoité. A la place, ses doigts glissèrent, comme une goutte d'eau sur une vitre. Elle glissait toute entière, loin de cette exercice, loin des ordres répétés et hurlaient. Elle s'écrasa quelques mètre plus bas dans un bruit étouffé, son uniforme avait amorti le plus gros de la chute. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché sa respiration de se couper à cause de l'impact, il lui fallut un long moment pour pouvoir reprendre un semblant de souffle. S-08 ressentait la fraîcheur du sol sous elle, même si ce n'était que légèrement cela restait apaisant, apportant un peu de soulagement à son corps en feu. Les ordres de ses instructeurs ne lui parvenaient plus, ni même les respirations essoufflés des autres. C'était si reposant, les moments de calme étaient si rare pour elle.

Au bout de longues minutes S-08 entendit un léger bruit, elle n'était plus seule dans son trou. Elle tourna mollement la tête, observant qui venait de la rejoindre. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés de couleur poivre sel ne le laissait pas passer inaperçu, et ceux même en ayant un style vestimentaire des plus simples. Sa blouse blanche de scientifique rappelant fort bien a quelque sections il appartenait. Il aurait pu avoir le visage d'un savant fou, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les traits de son visage était doux, comme celui d'une rivière qui s'écoule, l'effet était renforcé par ses yeux bleus. Elle le connaissait bien ce scientifique, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire, invisible sous son casque incommodant.

« Je me suis loupé. Désolé de vous décevoir mais vos collègues ne pourront pas jouer aux Lego avec moi. Je suis entière. »

Elle sentit l'homme s'asseoir à ses côtés, il se pencha pour lui défaire son casque. Son regard bleu cristallin la fixait avec peine et pitié, avec un soupçon de peur. Très léger, mais si perceptible pour elle.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance. Au moins les nouvelles protections sont efficaces, mais j'apprécierai que tu les test d'une autre manière.

-Que voulez vous, je suis un bon crash test.

-Ne parle pas comme ça. Penses tu pouvoir te lever ? »

Elle ferma ses yeux, et prit une profonde respiration, la douleur continuait de pulser, mais elle avait diminué d'intensité.

« Dans une minute Professeur Nilsen. »

Le professeur se releva et s'éloigna un peu tout en l'observant se redresser, près à la rattraper si S-08 rechutait. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort, quelques mèches de ses cheveux cendrés s'étaient collé à son front à cause de la sueur. Elle grimaça en sentant ses boyaux se tordre, la sueur ruisselant de plus belle, face à l'inconfort qui s'emparait de son corps. Le changement de couleur des veines de S-08 n'échappa pas au scientifique. Sans un mot il fouilla sa blouse, et sorti une objet semblable a une grenade et s'approcha. Elle attrapa l'objet qu'il lui tendit, et le serra de toute ses forces, repoussant cette vague d'inconfort loin d'elle. Une jauge sur l'objet commença à s'éclairait, se chargeant petit à petit. S-08 se sentait à présent bien mieux, soulagé de ce qui lui pesait.

« C'est vraiment dommage que je sois obligé de vous rendre ça Professeur. J'aurai bien quelques idées d'utilisation.

-Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais ne fait pas d'histoire. Tu sais fort bien que cela se retournera contre toi.

-Quand même je me demande où vont toute ses grenades.

-En stockage, sous juridiction du Patron.

-Bien évidement. »

Elle lança l'objet au scientifique, qui le rattrapa maladroitement au vol. Le rangeant rapidement dans sa blouse, comme si l'arme était une patate chaude qui allait lui brûler les mains.

« Tu pourrais faire attention, cela aurait pu se libérer.

-Je savais très bien que vous alliez la rattraper. Vous êtes un homme trop précautionneux.

-Tout de même, c'est impoli de jeter ainsi les objets. » Soupira l'homme en se frotta énergiquement le sommet de son crane, agitant ses cheveux poivres sels. « Tu passeras à l'infirmerie, que je vérifie tout de même que tout soit en ordre.

-Si vous insistez. »

Le Professeur Nilsen ramassa le casque au sol et marcha vers l'une des parois du trou, apposant sa main sur un petit rectangle vitré qui y était incrusté. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrir à quelques centimètres de du duo, S-08 n'attendit pas la moindre invitation, ou geste de l'homme pour emprunter le passage. Le couloir blanc était si silencieux en comparaison de la salle d'entraînement, on ne pouvait entendre que ses lourdes bottes claquer sur le sol. Comme deux immenses poids.

Il ne fallut leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à l'une des infirmeries, qui était aussi déserte que les couloirs. Elle avait été la seule a échouer à l'exercice visiblement. Mécaniquement elle se plaça derrière le paravent, défaisant les encombrantes protections, et retirant le lourd uniforme noir jais. La chaise où elle avait tout déposé semblait crouler sous le poids de tout cet attirail, alors qu'en comparaison elle se sentait plus légère. Tout cet équipement pesait lourd sur sa carrure d'adolescente, couverte ecchymose. Le Professeur Nilsen la rejoignit avec son dossier sous le bras, il eut un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant libérée de l'uniforme, le corps meurtri par d'incessants entraînements. Le trouble de son supérieur ne lui échappa pas, n'importe qui l'aurait vu. Il avait toujours été l'un des hommes les plus expressif qu'elle avait pu connaître ici.

« Il y a que nous ici, si tu as mal, tu peux pleurer si tu le souhaites. »

S-08 le dévisagea avec un visage qu'elle voulait impassible, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Encore une tentative de sa part pour qu'elle laisse libre court à ses sentiments. Elle s'assit sur la table d'auscultation, jouant fébrilement avec ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Sa voix dégoulinait de résignation et de désespoir, ça lui fit mal d'entendre ce ton si pitoyable sortir de sa propre bouche. La main du Professeur Nilsen se posa doucement sur son épaule, cherchant à lui apporter du réconfort. Elle le ressentait bien, mais cette émotion lui faisait un peu mal au fond d'elle, alors avec la même douceur elle retira la main.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude à présent. Et puis si j'arrive plus à me contenir vous n'aurez cas me reprêter l'un de vos joujoux. Histoire de pas transformer la salle en ruine.

-Tu te reposes trop sur ce système. Ce n'est pas bon, tu peux exprimer tes émotions, il suffit juste de faire attention à ce que cela ne déborde pas.

-Vous seriez capable d'arrêté un torrent d'eau à main nu monsieur Nilsen ? Non n'est ce pas. Et bien moi c'est pareil... »

Un soupir fatigué échappa au Professeur qui s'assit en face de l'adolescente, commençant son auscultation. S-08 se laissa faire docilement, ayant l'habitude des examens médicaux, il ne servait à rien de lutter. Au tout début elle l'avait fait, ça ne lui avait attiré rien de bon.

Cela faisait à présent quelques années que le Professeur Nilsen s'occupait d'elle. Il était un brin plus humain, que les autres scientifiques a qui elle avait eu affaire. A chaque fois il prenait garde à ne pas lui faire de mal. Ce peu d'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter, une attention si infime qui arrivait pourtant à lui faire oublier sa condition de numéro, lui était précieuse. S'était difficile d'avancer quand il n'y a plus de repère autour de vous, Nilsen était devenu le sien. Vu que ses résultats aux entraînements s'était améliorés le grand Patron avait assigné le professeur à son cas à vie. S-08 avait été heureuse quand elle l'avait apprit, car s'était la seule bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu depuis qu'elle vivait en ses lieux.

« Si je sers trop fort les bandes dit le moi.

-Hum… J'y penserai. Dites moi professeur, pensez vous que cela s'arrêtera ? Je me doute que pour votre emploi la réponse ''non'' serait la plus adéquate mais honnêtement... »

L'adolescente fut coupé dans sa tirade par l'adulte qui l'enlaçait. Aucun geste déplacé, juste il avait compris son cheminement de penser et qui avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. En fermant les yeux elle pouvait mieux percevoir toute la peine qui rongeait en silence l'homme. Les questionnements moraux, l'inquiétude, le regret, la peur même. Comment un gouvernement qui doit assurer la protection de ses citoyens, pouvait autoriser tout ceci ? Le savait-il vraiment ? Les dirigeants ne se posaient ils pas de questions ? En tout cas la seule chose dont S-08 était certaine, c'est que peu importe le poste occupé ici, tout le monde pouvait souffrir. Les simples numéros comme elle, comme les scientifiques qui essayaient de garder leurs âmes. Ils étaient peu, et le Professeur Nilsen était le seul cas qu'elle connaissait. Comment faisait-il pour tenir, pourquoi restait il ici alors que tout cela l'écœurait ? Elle eu la sagesse de jamais lui poser la question, car s'était sa vie, ses choix, et non les siens. Et puis si jamais elle lui demandait, peut être effectivement il partirait. Et ça elle ne voulait pas, c'était égoïste, mais elle voulait continuer de profiter des tout petits instants comme celui ci, où ses problèmes pouvaient être oubliés.

Passer le reste de sa journée dans l'infirmerie en compagnie du Professeur Nilsen risquait d'être long, elle n'avait reçu aucun ordre, sûrement une forme de sanction pour avoir échoué à l'entraînement. Il n'y avait rien a faire, et il était dur de rester inactif quand votre quotidien était dicté par des entraînements constants. L'adolescente s'approcha du bureau de l'homme aux cheveux poivre sel, tentant de lire par dessus son épaule le document qui retenait son attention. Ce n'était pas une écriture latine, mais des symboles, elle n'en voyait pas si souvent. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Alors qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire en quête d'une réponse, S-08 fut coupé par le rire du professeur.

« Hiragana. C'est ça que tu cherchais non ?

-… J'allais finir par trouver Professeur Nilsen.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je pouvais entendre ton cerveau se torturer. Autant abréger ça.

-Pourquoi des documents japonais ?

-Car ils sont intéressants ? Tout scientifique doit se tenir au courant de chaque avancé, même dans les autres pays. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de document entre les mains du Professeur, mais ça lui restait toujours aussi étrange. Tout les autres scientifiques avaient des lectures, moins exotiques. Quand elle se retrouvaient cloîtré à l'infirmerie après s'être cassé un membre le Professeur Nilsen lui apportait de la lecture. Il essayait de lui apprendre des langues étrangères, car d'après lui s'était un bon moyen pour que l'esprit s'évade, mais également un bon moyen de l'occuper le temps de son rétablissement. C'était inutile, mais au moins cela meublait toujours aussi bien ses rares moments de temps libre. Sous le document une feuille un peu plus coloré attira l'oeil observateur de S-08, remarquant l'intérêt de l'adolescente, le professeur tira le papier et lui tendit.

« C'est une page d'un article japonais. Rien de bien intéressant, mais cela te servira d'exercice de lecture. »

Une fois la feuille entre ses mains, elle se sentit agressait visuellement par les couleurs vives de l'article. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de traduire le dit article, le professeur se retourna sur le tabouret, prêt à porter secours à S-08 si elle manifestait un besoin d'aide. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un brin d'agacement commença à naître chez l'adolescente.

« Un article de super héro ? Réellement professeur ? Quel est l'intérêt de s'intéresser à ces clowns incapables ?

-Ils sont pas si incapables, enfin certain. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus se sont les avancés technologiques intégré à leur tenue et équipement. »

La jeune adolescente posa l'article de presse sur le bureau. Cette lecture lui aurait presque donné de l'urticaire. Elle tira une chaise près de la seule fenêtre de l'infirmerie, celle ci donnait sur le patio de l'institut où elle vivait depuis quelques années. Contre son gré. Une institut très semblable a un complexe militaire, le fameux quartier général du FCSCN. Dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas chaque parcelle serait un mensonge. Des plans d'évasions ne lui manquait pas. Mais ce n'est pas en s'évadant qu'elle serait libre, qu'elle ne serait plus S-08. Son regard émeraude s'éleva vers la salle la plus haute de l'institut, là où se trouvait le bureau du grand patron, le gardien de cet enfer alias Andersen Magnus.

Le bâtiment en lui même existait depuis longtemps, mais l'organisation du FCSCN remontait il y a quelques années. L'année où le gouvernement Norvégien avait donné son accord pour le lancement d'un projet jusqu'à lors repoussé. Comme quoi un incident grave comme celui de Hell, suffisait à faire changer d'avis tout un gouvernement. Parfois S-08 se demandait ce qui se serait passé si la catastrophe de Hell n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle aurait vécu à l'extérieur de ses murs, aurait cotoyé les écoles comme toute fille de son age, c'était le scénario le plus possible. Enfin si elle n'avait pas eu son Alter.

_« Lancement d'une intervention de type 03, l'unité Skadi est réclamé sur le terrain. »_

Le professeur Nilsen leva la tête vers le haut parleur de la pièce en soupirant, il ne s'y ferait jamais aux ordres hurlant dans toute l'institut. Il reprit sa lecture, en essayant d'ignorer la voix déformée; en tant que scientifique l'annonce ne le concernait pas. L'adolescente eut plus de mal à l'ignorer, et quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher de l'un des écrans muraux de l'infirmerie. Une fois les codes d'accès entrés, toute personne de l'institut pouvait suivre les opérations en cours. Tout était filmé, et surveillé, servant aux supérieur comme base de donnés pour établir les plans des futurs opérations. L'intervention du jour était un cas courant, un habitant utilisait son Alter sans autorisation au sein d'une ville pour commettre un délit. Il y en avait des douzaines de ce genre de cas en une semaine. Et quand cela arrivait le gouvernement appelait toujours les Forces de contrôle et de sécurité des citoyens de Norvège. Mais comme la plus part des habitants, S-08 préférait employer le terme : FCSCN. Tout ce qui touchait de loin ou de près à l'utilisation illégale d'Alter et à la sécurité des citoyens relevaient de la juridiction du FCSCN. Seul ses membres avaient autorisation d'utiliser leurs Alter en cours de mission. C'était un groupe d'élite surentraîné, mise en place après la catastrophe de Hell. Toute personne qui souhaitait s'enrôler dans le FCSCN devait être prête à renoncer à son identité, et être soumis au secret militaire, afin de défendre pleinement la nation.

C'était le nouveau système qui avait fini par remplacer celui décadent des supers héros, qui restait pourtant majoritairement employé dans d'autre pays du monde. Cela avait fait grand bruit à l'époque quand la nouvelle avait circulé : La Norvège rejette la politique héroïque et adopte une organisation militarisé. Il avait été le premier pays à le faire, les habitants avaient vite accepté et adopté ce nouveau système. Méprisant dorénavant les héros et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu représenter jusqu'à présent. Les tenants comme responsables de la catastrophe de Hell.

_« D-13 tombé au combat. »_

Le regard de l'adolescente balaya l'écran à l'entente de la notification, un homme était mort, victime de l'Alter de sa cible. Cela arrivait parfois.

_« Autorisation d'abattre la cible. »_

Sans un mot elle s'éloigna de l'écran, il n'y avait plus rien à regarder. La cible allait être abattu dans quelques minutes, la mission serait un succès, avec une seule perte à déplorer, ce qui allait donner lieu à de nouveaux entraînements bien plus complexes. Ce n'était pas souvent que le FCSCN avait des pertes dans ses rangs, que ce soit en intervention, lors d'arrestation, ou en mission de sauvetage. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le deuil dans leur rang, car après tout il n'était que des chiffres. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, juste des individus servant d'épée et de bouclier aux habitants. Personne ne pleure pour un outil cassé, au FCSCN s'était pareil.

_« Cible abattu. »_

D'un geste lasse S-08 repoussa ses longs cheveux en arrière, remarquant que les veinures de sa main était plus visible que d'accoutumé, prenant une couleur cyan. Au coin de l'infirmerie, une plante en pot attira son attention.D'un simple geste une énergie cyan quitta sa main, telle un long filament, qui alla trancher la pauvre plante. Au bruit de la poterie cassé, le professeur se leva et s'approcha, assistant impuissant à l'agonie de sa pauvre plante verte.

« Désolé j'étais un peu en colère je pense.

-Tu aurais pu me demander une grenade d'énergie au lieu de t'en prendre à ma plante. Elle ne t'avait rien fait.

-Navré, promis le jour où je sors d'ici, je vous en offre une nouvelle. »

Nilsen ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ramassant les débris de la plante en pot, tandis que S-08 regardait sa main. Ses veines avaient retrouvé une couleur normal, il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention que ça. Ce n'était pas bon de stocker inutilement de l'énergie. Regrettant un peu son geste, l'adolescente s'approcha et aida son supérieur a ramasser les derniers débris.

Il était tard a présent, elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de repos ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. S-08 n'avait qu'à utiliser l'ascenseur, et arpenter quelques couloirs pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre personnelle. Peu avait se privilège. Pour son cas c'était plus une nécessité qu'un privilège, son alter étant reconnu pour être très imprévisible. Personne ne prendrait le risque de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle. Après une douche bien mérité S-08 enfila un T-Shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il n'avait rien de particulier, juste gris avec un logo d'ours imprimé dessus, un cadeau du Professeur Nilsen, le seul objet un peu personnel qu'elle possédait dans cette chambre. Les tenues étaient toutes des vêtements réglementaires du FCSCN, aucune décoration n'ornait les murs, de toute façon elle n'en possédait pas. Doucement l'adolescent s'installa sur son lit, défaisant le chignon qui retenait sa longue chevelure blond cendré. Elle refusait de les couper, tant que sa chevelure ne devenait pas gênante lors des exercices ses supérieurs ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à la réduire. Et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, la longueur de ses cheveux permettait à l'adolescente de se rappeler les années qu'elle passait dans cet institut. Elle remonta ses genoux contre elle, et y posa son menton. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'elle faisait parti du FCSCN, i ans elle avait tout perdu. Foyer, famille, amis, voisins, liberté, et avenir. Même son prénom, elle avait peur de l'oublier à force d'en être privé. L'heure qu'affichait sa montre électronique lui rappela qu'il était temps de se reposer. Au vu de son ratage à l'exercice du jour, elle allait devoir mettre les bouchés doubles pour les prochains jours. S-08 se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'enroulant dans le drap, comme pour disparaître dessous. Pas la moindre mèche de cheveux ne dépassait, elle était bien là, se sentait presque à l'abri et en sécurité. Il y a encore quelques mois elle faisait le vœu qu'à son réveil, elle se rend compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Maintenant elle ne faisait plus aucun vœu, s'endormant sans rêve, ni espoir.


	2. Oiseau en cage

Et me revoilà pour la suite !

Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu quelques commentaires, et je vais y répondre un peu.

Zofra : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, en espérant que ce sera pareil pour les prochains. Pour le rôle du grand patron, et bien il y aura quelques indices dans la suite. Et au sujet des personnages connu de MHA, ce sera pas dans ce préquel, mais à coup sur dans les prochaines histoires.

Harley : Vu que mes histoires futurs seront sur la rencontre avec les personnages existants du MHA, j'ai moi même un peu peur. J'espère bien réussir le virage. ^^ Je t'avouerai que je ne connais pas Hellvetics de Degenesis, mais je me renseignerai un peu pour voir. Oui je suis trop curieuse.

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chaud.

Il faisait si chaud, mais aussi si sombre. Comme dans un four, impossible de voir ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Elle n'avait jamais connu de telles températures. Avait-elle les yeux ouverts ? Ou bien fermés ? Avec beaucoup d'effort elle parvint à bouger, et enfin à soulever ses paupières. Dans le ciel nocturne, la lune semblait garder un œil sur elle, alors que les flammes destructrices l'encerclaient, elle qui était piégée sous le monticule de gravats de ce qui devait être son ancienne maison. Tout avait été si vite, si rapide que personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ces cheveux blonds cendrés se mêlaient à la poussière qui était retombée des suites de l'explosion. De sa petite voix, elle poussa un cri, un cri au secours, un SOS qui se perdit dans le silence glaciale de cette nuit affreuse.

_Mais aucun héros n'apparut._

Les flammes crépitaient, gagnant de plus en plus de terrain, se rapprochant d'elle. Par instinct de survie elle commença à se débattre, tentant de s'extirper des gravats, criant autant que sa petite voix éraillé par le choc le pouvait.

_Mais aucun héros ne vint._

Le feu, la douleur, la peur, le silence nocturne, étaient les seules choses présentes pour elle. Même l'air la fuyait, elle étouffait, sa gorge se serrait. Elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche, l'air ne venait plus.

_Les héros ne sont pas là, mais lui si. Comme un corbeau après un champs de bataille. Prêt à se repaître des cadeaux de la mort._

S-08 se redressa d'un coup, nageant dans sa sueur, l'esprit peinant à s'extirper de ses noirs cauchemars. Elle avait si chaud, et il faisait si noir. Mais elle n'était plus là-bas. Elle était là, dans son lit, à bout de souffle, reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité. L'adolescente avait beau essayé de reprendre une respiration calme, la peur qu'elle avait ressenti continuait de s'accrocher à elle, comme un parasite s'agrippant à son esprit. Le regard émeraude de S-08 s'attarda sur son corps, la couleur cyan de plus en plus prononcé qui en émanait. Elle était seule, pas de grenade d'énergie sous la main. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et très rapidement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option : elle s'empara de son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option : elle s'empara de son oreiller. Le cala contre elle, le serrant comme si elle souhaitait l'étouffer, ne se concentrant que sur ce point précis. L'oreiller, uniquement l'oreiller. Soudain le rembourrage se retrouva à virevolter dans les airs accompagné d'étincelles cyan. L'adolescente regarda les restes de son oreiller, le visage le plus neutre possible : la catastrophe avait été évité de peu. Une chance qu'elle posséda sa propre chambre dans cet institut. Même avec de l'entraînement, et une grande attention, son alter pouvait à tout instant échapper à son contrôle. Il est impossible pour un être humain de retenir son souffle durant 24h, et bien son alter était semblable, impossible de le contenir à 100 % durant 24h. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait le relâcher un peu, c'était durant les entraînements, et les missions. Sinon il y avait la solution de secours des grenades d'énergie, déchargeant à l'intérieur de cet objet tout le surplus d'énergie que générait son Alter. Mais elles étaient en possession de ses supérieurs, jamais on ne lui laisserai une de ses grenades entre les mains sans autorisations. Le Professeur Nilsen en avait toujours sur lui, car après tout il était le scientifique affecté à son cas. Comme on assigne un rat de laboratoire à un scientifique. Au moins elle n'était pas assigné au pire de la branche scientifique. Ça la consolait un peu d'ailleurs.

Une bonne douche glacée l'aida à regagner un esprit clair et calme. Elle coiffa rapidement sa longue chevelure cendrée en une couette basse, et enfila son éternel uniforme de jais. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre électronique et constata qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant la réunion matinale. C'est en silence que S-08 quitta sa chambre, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs blancs de l'institut. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure là, rendant l'espace encore plus grand alors qu'elle avançait doucement, avec prudence, comme si le moindre bruit aurait pu attirer un monstre. Une pancarte accrochée au mur attira son attention: ses pas s'arrêtèrent, S-08 releva la tête et lut la fameuse pancarte : salle d'archive. Elle n'avait jamais trop fréquenté cette salle, mais puisqu'elle avait un peu de temps a tuer, pourquoi ne pas s'y arrêter. Après avoir scanné sa carte d'accès, elle pu entrer dans les archives du FCSCN, une salle obscure, avec des étagères débordantes de document, ainsi que quelques postes d'ordinateurs. Des dossiers servant à l'élaboration de missions complexes, des plans, des cartes topographiques, des articles de presse, et autres papiers. Poussé par la curiosité S-08 alluma l'une des machines, parcourant les nombreux fichiers accessibles, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, un dossier sur l'incident d'Hell. La presse et le gouvernement Norvégien avaient donné leur version de la catastrophe, mais qu'en de celle du FCSCN ? Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur les touches du clavier, déroulant les longs rapports sur cet événement. Les informations étaient si nombreuses : état des lieux avant et après le drame, la liste des personnes ayant agis dans le secteur, que ce soit policier ou secouriste. Ainsi que le nom du héro sur qui retombaient tout le blâme, le méchant étant décédé dans cet accident. Il était difficile de tenir un mort responsable de la disparition de millier de vie. S-08 continua sa lecture jusqu'à trouver la liste des disparus de Hell, une liste si longue ! Tant de personne avaient perdu la vie. C'était une tragédie encore jamais connu pour le pays. Il y avait de quoi glacer le sang de n'importe qui, enfin, sauf le sien. L'adolescente regarda avec plus d'attention les noms des disparus, son regard vert sautant rapidement ligne après ligne, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le nom d'une personne en particulier.

_« Porté Disparu »_

Cette sinistre annotation accompagnait chaque patronyme, l'incident n'ayant laissé aucun survivant. Les secouristes avaient été démoralisés par cette affaire, qui sonnaient à leurs oreilles comme le plus grand échecs de leur carrière. Hell n'était plus qu'un cratère de gravats retourné, où aucune âme ne vivaient, une ville fantôme, une ville cimetière. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant retomber au fond de sa chaise. Et dire que tout avait commencé le jour de cette horreur. Comme le dit l'adage, une tragédie en entraîne forcément d'autre dans son sillage. Le bip strident de sa montre électronique la tira de ses pensées, un message du Professeur Nilsen. D'un geste paresseux elle ouvrit l'application messagerie de sa montre, pour lire les quelques lignes. La prochaine session d'entraînement serait sous sa supervision, comme c'était étrange. Peut-être voulait-il tester un de ses nouveaux gadgets ? En tout cas il n'était plus l'heure de se poser des questions, mais celle de laisser les vieux dossiers derrière, et de se rendre à la réunion matinale.

Au garde-à-vous comme tous ses camarades de la FCSCN, S-08 écoutait l'adjoint faire son impitoyable discours. Les entraînements allaient prendre un degré supérieur au niveau de la complexité. Oh joie et confetti. Mais s'était malheureusement à prévoir. Il fallut encore quelques minutes de blabla avant que l'ordre de rompre les rangs ne soit enfin donné. L'adolescente s'apprêtait à partir comme ses collègues quand une main se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. La colère, et le dégoût étaient parfaitement palpables au travers de cette poigne qui la retenait. Lentement elle se retourna, voir a qui appartenait cette main aux sentiments aussi négatif. Cette carrure imposante, l'absence de sourcil et cette cicatrice au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme. Il s'agissait du chef de l'unité d'Odin, alias O-33.

« S-08 que faisais-tu dans les archives ce matin.

-Je me suis levé en avance, j'ai donc chercher à meubler un peu mon temps avant de la réunion.

-Je demanderai à ce que l'accès te sois refusé dorénavant. »

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait souhaité y refaire un tour de toute façon, mais tout de même tout ce pinaillage juste pour un tour aux archives. À croire que bientôt il faudrait qu'elle rende un rapport sur le moindre de ses déplacements. La localisation constante de sa montre n'était elle donc pas assez suffisante aux yeux de ses supérieurs ? Le regard noir que lui lançait son O-33 la dissuada fortement d'émettre la moindre objection, bien qu'elle ressentit que s'était tout l'effet inverse que l'homme recherchait. Il n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour avoir une justification pour pouvoir lui faire du mal en toute impunité. C'était écœurant, S-08 en avait presque la nausée. Si le chef de l'unité Odin souhaitait tant se défouler, il y avait des stands de tir. Mais il était ce genre d'homme qui aimait briser les autres. Elle ne lui laisserait pas cette occasion, ni cette satisfaction.

Elle opta pour un repli stratégique tout en silence : après tout elle avait un rendez-vous qui l'attendait, et elle risquait d'arriver en retard. S-08 venait à peine de sortir de la salle, qu'elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'institut. Évitant de justesse les autres soldats qui erraient dans les lieux. Grace à ses esquives, S-08 parvint à arriver dans la salle d'entraînement où son professeur l'avait convié. Une fois arrivée elle pouvait voir ce dernier qui attendait dans un coin de la salle, massant ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés. À ses pieds se trouvait une étrange mallette noire, et quand il se rendit compte de la présence de S-08 il lui sourit, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru un instant que tu avais ignoré mon message.

-Si je l'avais ignoré, vous l'aurez signalé dans un rapport. C'est pas vous qui me sermonnez sur le fait d'être prudente ?

-Pour une fois que tu en retiens la leçon. En tout cas continue comme ça si tu le peux. Répondit l'homme avec un brin d'amusement.

-En quoi consiste cet entraînement ? Interrogea l'adolescente un brin curieuse.

-J'aurai besoin que tu testes l'une de mes nouvelles inventions. »

Le professeur Nilsen se pencha sur la mallette et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvait un étrange bracelet électronique, qui devait bien faire la taille de la moitié de son avant-bras. Au vu de son sourire, il était très fier de sa création. Il prit l'objet en main, et attendit que S-08 s'approche. Une fois le bracelet mit en place, il se retourna et pointa du doigt une cible se trouvant un peu plus loin. L'adolescente fixa le scientifique un brin perplexe, attendant un peu plus d'explication. En la voyant attendre il se dépêcha de fournir quelques informations simplistes, tout en se frottant les cheveux.

« Ce bracelet va te permettre de centrer l'énergie de tes attaques. J'ai repensé à notre dernière discussion. Retenir un raz de marée c'est impossible, mais on peut essayer de rediriger les flux. Essaye d'atteindre la cible.

-Sans vous manquer de respect, je suis un peu à court d'énergie actuellement. Si vous m'aviez demandé ça il y a quelques heures je n'aurais pas hésité.

-À court d'énergie ? Pourtant cela ne doit pas être un problème majeur pour toi. Il suffit que tu te creuses un peu la tête. Tu peux y aller franchement. »

Le pouvait-elle réellement ? La salle avait des murs blindés, donc elle n'allait pas faire énormément de dégât. Ce détail aurait du la rassurer, mais quand elle sentit le regard cristallin du professeur Nilsen posait sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

« Je vais essayer. Mais vous devriez sortir histoire de… » Au vu des sourcils froncés du concerné cette option n'était pas possible. « Bon si vous voulez rester, mettez vous derrière moi, histoire que vous ne prenez pas un ricochet ou quoi ce soit de ce style. »

S-08 attendit que l'homme se place derrière elle avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Son regard émeraude en profitant pour s'attarder sur l'étrange bracelet. Un objet assez lourd et grand, pas très pratique en soit. Il y avait de nombreux câbles qui semblaient converger vers un même point. Elle ne poussa pas plus loin son observation, son regard remontant alors sur la cible qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Tout doucement l'adolescente se plongea dans ses pensées, se rappelant de la colère et du dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti à la fin de la réunion. Elle se laissa doucement submerger, ses veines se colorant d'un cyan prononcé. Le visage colérique de O-33 s'imprima dans son esprit, et à cet instant précis un filament cyan sorti du bracelet et coupa la cible de haut en bas. Une coupure nette et précise. Le bracelet avait canaliser l'énergie de son alter en un seul filament énergétique fin et précis, rien avoir avec l'énergie qu'elle dégageait habituellement dans ses attaques, qui pouvait virevolter dans tous les sens. Au moment où S-08 se retourna pour questionner le Professeur sur cette invention qu'elle portait, son élan fut brutalement coupé par des applaudissements. D'un seul mouvement le duo se retourna, observant leur invité surprise. Un homme souriant à la chevelure de jais légèrement ondulés qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules, vêtu d'un costume chic aussi blanc que la neige se tenait là, applaudissant la démonstration.

« Bien bien. Je vois que vous faites un excellent travail Professeur Nilsen avec S-08. Je constate avec joie les progrès du sujet. C'est formidable. »

Chaque son qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme donnait à l'adolescente des sueurs froides. C'était lui, son démon, le maître de cet enfer, Andersen Magnus. Le patron de la FCSCN s'approcha sans perdre son sourire, et attrapa le bras de S-08 pour mieux observer l'invention. Son regard noir comme l'onyx analysait chaque détail de l'objet, mais également les réactions de la porteuse. Un léger tremblement parcourait les membres de S-08, elle avait horreur de cet homme, elle détestait qu'il la touche. Peu importe ses efforts l'adolescente ne pouvait pas cacher cette peur viscérale, depuis le tout première jour et même après des années elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Elle était comme une poupée entre ses mains, si l'envie lui prenait il pourrait la casser.

« J'ai appris que tu avais quelques soucis de sommeil S-08, rien de gênant pour une mission j'espère. Il serait dommage que tu nous deviennes inutile. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, malheureuse orpheline. »

La menace était claire, et le sourire du patron du FCSCN était sadique. Comme un prédateur s'amusant avec l'une de ses proies. Il tira un peu plus sur sa prise, obligeant l'adolescente à s'approcher plus près de lui. Le parfum acide de l'homme lui piqua le nez. Rien ne lui échappait, absolument rien. Comme si il avait des yeux partout dans l'institut.

« Et on m'a également rapporté que tu flânais dans les archives. Une envie soudaine de lecture ?

-Ce n'était qu'un hasard, je ne dormais plus, j'avais besoin d'une occupation.

\- La prochaine fois que tu n'arrives plus à trouver le sommeil, viens dans mon bureau. Je te donnerai un entraînement spé Alter est des plus intéressant S-08, j'apprécierai grandement le pousser jusqu'à son plein potentiel. Un tel pouvoir qui serait au service de la nation ne serait il pas une bonne chose ? »

Les mots de cet homme eurent l'effet d'un sceau de neige renversé sur sa tête, l'adolescente prit une teinte proche de l'aspirine, ses veines une couleur vert maladif. Comme si en une fraction de seconde elle s'était transformé en mort-vivant. Andersen Magnus lui sourira amicalement et relâcha le bras de S-08 qui retomba mollement, comme sans vie, puis il salua le professeur Nilsen avant de quitter la salle. Le professeur attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloigne suffisamment, avant de se précipiter sur l'adolescente la forçant à s'asseoir sur le sol. Le teint de S-08 le préoccupait beaucoup, s'était rare de la voir dans cet état. Cela n'arrivait que dans certaines conditions, comme une rencontre avec le chef du FCSCN. Tout le monde le craignait, même lui, mais plus encore S-08, il savait très bien pour quelle raison. Des raisons qui le révoltait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Comment un petit scientifique de son niveau pourrait bien sauver cette fille. Andersen Magnus avait pris soin de tout arraché, sa liberté, son identité, S-08 n'était plus rien, à part un agent du FCSCN. Même si elle arrivait à fuir, elle n'aurait nulle part où aller, personne qui pourrait la recueillir sans danger. Il lui parla alors avec douceur, essayant de sortir l'adolescente de sa torpeur. Mais dans l'esprit de la concerné s'était l'ouragan, la tempête d'émotion. Le sourire d'Andersen la hantait, lui faisant remonter de vieux souvenir, si douloureux, comme un acide qui vous remonte la gorge.

_« Vous êtes à moi désormais. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire ? Personne ne s'intéressera jamais à une gamine comme vous. Cet Alter est bien trop instable, une bombe à retardement, et il n'y a que moi qui a les moyens de le canaliser. »_

Elle ferma ses yeux, et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant que cela suffirait à faire barrage à ses monstrueux souvenirs.

_« Votre famille est morte mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Ils sont tous n'avez plus personne. Vous n'avez à présent que moi. _

_-Non ce n'est pas possible… S'il vous plaît à l'aide…_

_-Croyez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un viendra vous sauver ? _

_-Il y a Monsieur le Héro…_

_-Mais ma pauvre petite, ne le sais tu pas… __**C'EST LUI QUI T'A LIVRÉ A MOI.**__ »_

Ses veines la brûlaient, jouant de concert avec sa mémoire traître. À travers sa douleur elle perçue cependant quelques choses de très léger. Un sentiment qui n'était pas le sien. C'était de l'inquiétude. S-08 entendait la voix du professeur Nilsen à ses côtés, qui tentait de la tirer de ses ténèbres. Doucement elle rouvrit les yeux pour fixer ceux de son supérieur.

« Professeur, arrêtez de vous faire autant de soucis. J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vais bien c'est passé. Et puis cela passera comme à chaque fois, il faut juste… et bien un petit temps.

-Désolé de te transmettre mon inquiétude. Soupira Nilsen. Tu n'as clairement pas besoin de ça. Bon on peut dire que l'expérience fut un franc succès. Je vais essayer d'améliorer le prototype, histoire qu'il soit plus ergonomique.

-Ce serait bien oui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une bûche à bout de bras. Mais avant de vous la rendre j'aurai besoin d'un dernier tir. »

Le professeur hocha la tête, les veines prononcées de S-08 donnait un diagnostic sans appel. Elle était en surcharge d'énergie, et avait un besoin impératif de s'en décharger, avant que son corps ne commence à en faire les frais. Il se remit derrière S-08 qui venait de se relever. L'adolescente laissa toute ses émotions négatives, qu'elle venait involontairement de ressentir à cause de l'invité non désiré, coulaient hors de ses veines. Chassant tout ça loin de son cœur. Le filament énergétique était bien plus gros que le précédent et coupa les restes du mannequin, entailla par la même occasion le mur d'en face. La couleur verdâtre quitta les veines de S-08, qui reprenait doucement une teinte normale. Avec précaution elle retira l'objet et le rendit au Professeur qui le rangea dans sa mallette. Elle l'observa un instant sans bruit. Le cœur encore gros de tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle décida de se partager un peu envers le scientifique. Il était le seul de l'institut a qui elle pouvait parler un peu de ses ressentis.

« Vous savez Monsieur Nilsen, je sais bien que je ne peux pas fuir le FCSCN. Andersen me retrouvera quoi qu'il arrive. Tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est devenir plus forte, bien plus que lui. Pour un jour le battre. La justice ne tombera jamais sur un homme tel que lui, alors je lui donnerai ma propre justice. Je suis prête a en payer le prix. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre après tout. »

Les paroles de S-08 figèrent le Professeur sur place, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans le ton de l'adolescente. Juste une terrible résignation, celle d'une personne au bord du vide. Que pouvait bien espérer un oiseau en cage à qui on a arraché les ailes ? Pas grand-chose à part l'espoir de se transformer en un puissant rapace vengeur, et ceci même si il doit être abattu plus tard en vol. S'était la résolution qu'avait prit S-08, une justice personnelle qui la conduirait à sa perte.

L'entendre de la bouche de cette fille, lui donna mal au cœur. Était ce vraiment la seule option ? Andersen Magnus était tout-puissant au sommet de son organisation, et ce n'est pas le gouvernement qui irait enquêter sur ses agissements. Et au sein du FCSCN ils étaient tous les poings liés, même lui ne pouvait pas faire sortir S-08, et comme l'adolescente l'avait souligné, le grand patron la retrouverait à coup certain. Aucun citoyen étranger à l'institut ne pouvait intervenir. La situation ne brillait pas par ses multiples possibilités. L'esprit torturé du Professeur Nilsen trouva un rayon d'espoir. Une option fragile, mais une option tout de même. Mais arriverait-il à la saisir? En voyant S-08 quittait la pièce pour se rendre à ses exercices quotidiens il prit sa décision. Il allait tout faire pour pour suivre le chemin de l'espérance, si tortueux soit il.


	3. A tout ce qui est perdu

Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.  
Les choses vont un peu se pimenter.  
Bonne lecture.

Zofra : Je pense avoir mit toute mon animosité dans O-33. Je suis contente si tu le déteste. J'avoue que j'ai une idée tenace pour Andersen, et j'espère ne pas me planter dans le développement que je lui ai prévu.

* * *

Le regard cristallin du professeur sautait les lignes du document avec rapidité, cherchant le petit détail qui pourrait l'aider. Une fois débusquait sa main habile attrape le schéma dédié à son prototype, le corrigeant rapidement avec quelques coups de crayon. Nilsen aimait travailler sur les prototypes de ses inventions, essayant toujours de les améliorer afin que leur utilisateur en soit satisfait. Toute l'institut connaissait sa réputation de bourreau du travail, ses autres collègues scientifiques n'arrivaient pas à suivre son rythme _acharné._ L'abandonnant bien souvent à ses projets, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. L'homme releva légèrement ses yeux, fixant la caméra se trouvant dans la salle de recherche. Il y en avait partout, dans chaque couloir, chaque salle, excepté les infirmeries. Leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés. Si un comportement était jugé suspect cela était rapporté au grand patron du FCSCN. C'était comme si une épée de Damoclès flottait au-dessus de chaque tête des membres de l'institut. Sa concentration fut troublé par une mèche de ses cheveux indisciplinés qui lui tomba devant les yeux, il y souffla dessus histoire de l'écarter, avant de s'emparer de son tournevis. Défaisant avec aisance les pièces de son prototype, vis après vis.

Même avant de se retrouver au sein du FCSCN, il avait toujours bricolé de nombreuses inventions, tellement qu'il était incapable de toutes les nommer. C'était son seul talent, dans ce monde aux Alter si complexes. Seulement, il y prenait plus de plaisir avant que maintenant. À chaque invention que son cerveau créait sa morale se mettait à hurler à l'agonie. Il fallait être fou ou aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître les actions plus que ambiguë du FCSCN. Il avait pertinemment su que du sang se retrouverait sur sa main à l'instant où il avait serré celle d'Andersen Magnus. Cet homme était un serpent, il savait où frapper pour garder ses victimes sous son pouvoir. Et il avait su pour son crime, si bien qu'à présent Nilsen ne pouvait lui échapper. Le professeur avait accepté la fatalité, il avait écouté la proposition de cet homme abjecte, il avait cru faire amende de ses fautes en acceptant. Maintenant ses crimes pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules. C'était au début de leur collaboration il avait cru qu'un le coup fatal lui avait été porté. Quand le regard émeraude d'une enfant s'était posé sur lui.

Sa première rencontre avec S-08 s'était déroulé dans le bureau très moderne d'Andersen Magnus. La mine abattue de la petite fille avait gravé sa mémoire au fer rouge. Ses yeux rougis par des larmes contenus, ses lèvres abîmées à force de mordillements nerveux, son corps tremblant de peur. Au début du FCSCN, elle était la seule enfant avoir été recrutée de force, et il devait dorénavant en avoir la charge. Aucun autre scientifique n'avait réussi à améliorer les résultats de cette fillette qui semblait pourtant si prometteuse selon le grand patron. L'homme au cheveux de jais avait clairement senti le potentiel de l'enfant, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait prit grand soin de tout lui arracher. De sorte qu'elle soit totalement en son emprise, que rien ne pourrait jamais la sortir de sa cage. Et ce jour-là Nilsen avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sur place, que son cœur allait cessé de battre pour de bon alors que ce regard perdu ne le quittait plus. Il n'y avait ni colère ni haine dans ce regard enfantin, juste une profonde désolation. Andersen était démoniaque, il savait pertinemment son secret, et c'est en connaissance qu'il lui avait remit S-08. Remuant allégrement le couteau qui était enfoncé dans son cœur. Ce fut seulement au moment où l'enfant fut congédié du bureau qu'il laissa exploser toute sa colère au visage de son tortionnaire. Tel un volcan en éruption, il laissa couler toute son aversion et son indignation, frappant le bureau de son poing.

« Vous m'avez menti ! Je connais les rapports par cœur ! Pourquoi cette enfant est ici ? Qu'avez-vous fait Andersen ! Cria Nilsen.

\- Moi ? Voyons rien du tout cher professeur. On m'a offert cette enfant, en paiement pour un accord. Un accord entre moi et votre ancien camarade. »

Ce sourire, si horrible, enfonçant un peu plus loin la lame de la culpabilité qui le déchirait. Andersen gardait son calme, dévisageant l'homme en face de lui, alors que ce dernier sous le choc encaissait la révélation_._

« Impossible… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça… Balbutia le scientifique.

\- Entre sa liberté et une nouvelle identité, la vie d'une enfant cela ne pesait pas lourd à ses yeux visiblement. Mais bon vous devriez vous y attendre, après tout vous étiez si proche. » Appuya sournoisement Andersen avant de changer de sujet. « J'attends de vous que vous améliorez les résultats de S-08. Si même vous, vous échouez, je devrais, à regrets prendre moi-même les rênes de l'entraînement de cette gamine. Mais je suis certain que vous allez donner le maximum. Après tout, vous ne pouvez plus fuir maintenant que vous savez qui elle est. »

C'était la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé en face-à-face. Nilsen n'avait eu que quelques mois pour faire évoluer les résultats de S-08. Le plus dur avait été de gagner un semblant de confiance. Cette fille souffrait de la peur, lié à l'environnement dans lequel elle avait été jeté de force, mais aussi à cause de son traumatisme. Plus jamais elle ne pourra pleinement s'ouvrir à des adultes, ni même exprimer ses émotions sans crainte. Son dossier avait été dur à lire, mais en tant que nouveau éducateur à sa charge, il était obligé de tout savoir sur elle. Andersen avait vu juste, il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette enfant, elle était la dernière preuve de ses fautes. Le maître des lieux lui avait passé un nouveau collier_,_ bien plus solide que les précédents. Le professeur était totalement entravé, condamné à servir, impuissant. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à que les mots de S-08 réveillent quelque chose en lui. Comme si on avait ravivé les braises mourantes de son cœur blessé. Cette enfant était prête à tomber en emportant avec elle son bourreau, cette simple idée lui était insoutenable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ça de la bouche d'une enfant.

Face à cette injustice, son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de tourner, comme une machine au bouton arrêt d'urgence dysfonctionnel. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait agir, vite avant que tout soit perdu pour de bon. Tout ce que les caméras pouvaient voir, s'était le professeur Nilsen prit par la fièvre du travail. Oui il travaillait d'arrache pied sur son prototype, mais son cerveau travaillait à tout autre chose au fond. Cette fois il y arriverait, il allait la sauver, tirer hors de cet enfer S-08, lui rendre sa liberté. Il devait mettre toute les chances de son côté, savoir placer chaque pièces au bon endroit et au bon moment. Même si il arrivait à mettre son plan a exécution, tout le reste ne marcherait qu'avec le facteur inconnu. Son cœur criait pour que cela fonctionne, il priait pour que quelqu'un réussi à atteindre S-08. Une personne forte, ne connaissant pas le FCSCN, ni l'enfer qu'elle renferme. Et surtout qui ne lâcherai rien, peut importe l'obstacle se trouvant en face. Si S-08 acceptait cette main tendu, elle serait sauvé, cela ne fait aucun doute. Lui, il en payerait le prix. C'était son travail de sauver des vies, il avait échoué une fois, et s'était laisser abattre. Mais ce temps était fini, il allait se battre, et sauver cette enfant. Ce serait sa dernière bonne action avant que ses fautes ne l'écrase complètement, où que Andersen le tue. Ce qui était plus probable. Une goutte d'eau tombé sur ses documents le sorti de ses machinations. Le scientifique fixa le papier, se demandant d'où venait cette goutte. Mais il fallait savoir accepter l'évidence. Sa main palpa sa joue, essuyant les restes de larmes qui avaient coulés. Il n'avait pas le droit pleurer, il devait se concentrer sur le futur. L'élaborer pièce par pièce.

Nilsen rangea rapidement ses documents, sortant d'un tiroir de son bureau un vieux calepin et un stylo. D'un geste précis il repoussa le compartiment du bout de ses baskets, lui donnant assez d'élan pour que son tabouret roule avec lui jusqu'à l'écran de la salle. L'écran diffusait l'entraînement du jour de S-08, combat contre des robots d'entraînements conçu par ses collègues. Il tourna quelques pages de son carnet jusqu'à trouver une feuille vierge, commençant à noter ce qu'il pouvait observer. L'adolescente c'était amélioré au corps-à-corps, mais la lourdeur de l'uniforme la ralentissait. Une autre chose qu'il allait devoir améliorer. Le combat s'interrompit quand S-08 arriva à mettre à terre le robot à l'aide d'une prise de défense : c'était bien joué.

« Passons à la deuxième phase d'entraînement. Utilisation d'arme. »

L'ordre de l'entraîneur répété par la vidéo de surveillance, fit déglutir le professeur. Il pouvait parfaitement voir que S-08 était mal à l'aise avec ce fusil expérimentale entre les mains. Chaque agent du FCSCN devait apprendre à manier les armes, et ce genre d'exercice était la bête noire de S-08. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à tirer, peut importé les punitions physiques, les exercices supplémentaires tard dans la nuit. L'exercice débuta, le nouveau robot était plus rapide que le précédent, acculant rapidement S-08 dos au mur. L'instructeur hurlait à l'adolescente d'utiliser son arme, mais celle si continua de fuir le robot sans utiliser l'outil entre ses mains. C'était le point qu'elle se refusait de franchir, celui d'utiliser des armes. Nilsen tapotait nerveusement son stylo contre le calepin. Si il voulait pouvoir concrétiser son plan, il fallait qu'il est quelques joker dans sa manche, et seule S-08 pouvait lui donner en montrant patte blanche. Le professeur fit de nouveau rouler son tabouret attrapant son casque micro qui était resté à son bureau. Sa main trembla au-dessus du bouton d'activation, il fallait qu'il balaye cette hésitation. Le scientifique devait l'étouffer dés maintenant, sinon jamais il n'aurait les bonnes cartes à jouer. Il activa le micro qui se connecta à la montre électronique de S-08.

« S-08 tu me reçois ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran lui montra que S-08 regardait la caméra, profitant que le robot soit à distance raisonnable.

« Je sais que tu as peur de ce genre d'exercice. Mais crois moi, si tu veux atteindre ton objectif, c'est l'un des obstacles que tu vas devoir franchir. Vide ton esprit, vise et presse la gâchette. »

L'adolescente avait l'arme en main, mais sa prise tremblait. Elle était en place, prête à tirer, mais son doigt refusait de presser la gâchette, tressautant comme jamais. Le robot profita de l'hésitation pour donner un violent coup de pied mécanique qui fit rouler S-08 un peu plus loin. Le professeur serrait les dents, essayant de garder son calme devant l'écran. Quand il reprit la parole, il usa de mot qu'il n'approuvait pas forcément. Mais qui ferait forcément réagir S-08.

« N'est ce pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais devenir plus forte ? Si tu arrives à tirer, ce sera ton premier pas sur le sentier que tu as choisis. Ne pense pas trop au reste. Tir. »

Dans la salle d'entraînement S-08 peinait à reprendre son souffle, le robot n'était pas allé de main morte. Elle ne voyait aucune compassion dans le regard de son entraîneur, alors qu'elle souffrait au sol. L'adolescente serra rageusement ses poings. Elle détestait ça ! Tout ça ! Les héros, la FCSCN, Andersen Magnus, les entraînements, cette vie qu'on lui imposait. Elle aimerait pouvoir tout détruire de ses mains, pour que tout disparaissent à jamais. Comme si rien de tout ça n'existait. La colère montait en elle, au diable cette maudite arme ! Il lui suffisait juste de vaincre ce robot non ? Elle laissa l'énergie de son Alter se gorgeait de sa colère, prête à pulvériser son obstacle. Mais au moment de lancer sa vague d'attaque, un choc électrique la coupa dans sa tentative. Cette maudite montre était entrain de l'électriser.

« S-08 c'est un entraînement aux armes, non avec votre Alter. Respectez les consignes où je recommence. »

La voix strict de son instructeur la menaçait, le choc électrique cessa, mais S-08 vit bien qu'il était prêt à lui relancer une décharge si elle n'obtempérait pas. Le doigt restant en suspend au-dessus du bouton de la télécommande qui était lié à sa montre.

« S-08 s'il te plaît, ne joue pas à la forte tête et tir ! »

C'était encore la voix du professeur Nilsen, elle avait l'impression qu'il la suppliait. Prenant appuie sur le sol l'adolescente se redressa, serrant l'arme dans sa main, tandis que de l'autre elle arracha son casque. Le chignon qui maintenait ses cheveux cendrés se détacha dans le même mouvement. Elle arma le fusil et visa le robot qui s'approchait d'elle lentement, armant son bras de fer. Soit elle tirait, soit elle se prenait l'attaque. Elle ou ce tas de ferraille. Il fallait qu'elle devienne forte, elle se l'était juré. Andersen était un homme terriblement puissant, si elle voulait le terrasser elle allait devoir utiliser toutes les chaînes qu'il avait enroulé autour d'elle. Le détruire avec sa propre cage. Nilsen avait raison, il suffisait qu'elle presse la gâchette pour franchir un des paliers de son objectif. Mais son âme si refusait, comme si l'arme qu'elle tenait aller non seulement éliminer sa cible, mais également son être. Elle allait encore perdre quelque chose, elle allait se briser.

Sa main arrêta de trembler à l'instant où elle comprit, que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car à la fin il ne resterait de toute façon plus rien d'elle. S-08 n'était que le nom de code d'un outil du FCSCN. Cette détermination née de son désespoir broya l'hésitation en elle. Le coup de feu partit, le bruit lui vrilla les tympans, le recul de l'arme lui fit mal à l'épaule. Mais il y avait également un autre bruit, un son semblable à une fêlure se propageant. Les voix de son instructeur et du professeur lui semblaient d'un coup si loin. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière, comme au ralenti. Son regard émeraude rivait sur le plafond immaculé, écoutant son âme s'ébrécher.

Le professeur Nilsen courrait à perdre haleine, son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Il venait de commettre une grossière erreur de calcul. Il n'aurait du jamais du pousser S-08 à faire ça ! Sur le moment il n'avait pensé qu'au plan, oubliant le risque qui découlerait de cette action. Quel homme stupide ! Il arriva finalement à la salle d'entraînement d'où on pouvait entendre des crépitements incessants, mêlé à des cris. L'instructeur hurlait impuissant, à couvert derrière la carcasse du robot d'entraînement, essayant de se protéger des filaments parsemés d'étincelles qui se déchaînaient dans la salle.

Tout était de sa faute.

Le scientifique sortit de sa blouse une injection de tranquillisant qu'il avait emporté juste avant de quitter la salle de recherche. Pour se protéger, l'homme au cheveux ébouriffés replia ses bras devant son visage, avançant prudemment, alors que les fils énergétiques continuaient de se déchaîner. L'odeur du brûlé lui prenait les narines, sa blouse devait être dans un état pitoyable, mais pas le temps de se préoccuper de sa tenue. Il ressentit d'un coup une inflammation au bras, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il devait garder courage. Chaque pas devenait laborieux, des milliers de petite brûlures grignotaient son corps. Mais il commençait à l'apercevoir, là allongé au sol. L'alter de S-08 se déchaînait, comme pour répondre à la souffrance qu'avait du ressentir sa propriétaire. Encore quelques centimètres, encore juste un peu. Nilsen s'agenouilla auprès de l'adolescente et lui planta l'injection de tranquillisant. Les filaments énergétiques s'atténuaient doucement, les veines de S-08 reprenaient une allure normale, les étincelles s'arrêtèrent nettes. Et il resta là, à ses côtés, observant ses bras meurtris, les manches de sa tenue n'ayant offert qu'une faible protection. Un passage à l'infirmerie s'imposait. Il ne prêtait même pas attention aux vociférations de l'entraîneur, qui se plaignait de ce dérapage. Avec douceur il attrapa S-08, la portant dans ses bras, retenant une grimace à cause des lésions sur ses bras.

« J'amène S-08 à l'infirmerie, je ferai moi-même un rapport sur cet entraînement catastrophique. Vous pouvez disposer. » décréta Nilsen essoufflé.

L'homme essaya de s'approcher du scientifique, mais il fut cloué sur place par le regard que celui-ci lui lança. Un regard pâle et froid, comme la bise glacé de la mort. Il le laissa alors partir, incapable d'articuler la moindre objection.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Nilsen déposa l'adolescente sur l'un des lits, avant de s'éloigner pour traiter ses bras. Il n'arrivait même pas à compter toutes les brûlures qui marquaient ses membres. Une chance que l'Alter fou n'ait pas centré son énergie, sinon il ne resterait de lui que du hachis. Il nettoya les blessures avant d'appliquer un baume apaisant, la partie bandage fut un peu plus compliqué pour lui. Avec ses deux bras handicapés la tâche lui était plus ardu. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Le bruit des draps qui se froissaient attira son attention, prudemment il se rapprocha du lit où il avait laissé S-08.

« Bon retour parmi nous. Comment te sens-tu ? »

L'adolescente se redressa sur son lit, le visage masqué par ses cheveux, le professeur haussa un sourcil et se pencha essayant d'accrocher le regard émeraude de la jeune fille. Cherchant à obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais il n'y avait rien. Son regard était vide.

« Professeur… Je… Je ne ressens plus rien. »

Choqué par cette révélation le professeur s'assit au côté de l'adolescente.

« Vraiment plus rien ?

-… Je ne sais pas. C'est si bizarre... »

Elle redressa lentement la tête, arborant un semblant de sourire, mais il n'y avait ni joie, ni vie. Comme ceux peints sur les poupées en porcelaine, exposées derrière leurs petites vitrines.

« J'ai l'impression d'être cassé de l'intérieur. J'ai finalement réussi à tirer, c'est une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas ?»

La vue de l'adulte commença à se brouiller, il attrapa la main de S-08, la serrant doucement. Il n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, à présent il n'y aucun retour en arrière possible. Il leva sa main, portant celle de la jeune fille à son front. Laissant libre court à ses larmes, qui tombaient goutte après goutte sur les draps.

« Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu as progressé S-08, c'est bien. C'est très bien... »

Sa voix tremblait, mais il s'en moquait, il devait continuer de parler, faire comprendre à S-08 qu'elle devait garder espoir, que la vengeance ne serait pas la seule chose qui lui resterait. Mais comment lui dire ?

« Professeur, je sens plein d'émotion qui se bouscule en vous. Vous allez bien ? »

Sa prise se raffermi un peu, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant encore ses mots. Nilsen releva son visage, se forçant à sourire. Il avait tendance à oublier que l'Alter de S-08 lui permettait également de ressentir les émotions proches d'elle.

« Tout ira bien à présent ! Je te le jure ! J'y travaille ! Clama le professeur.

-Professeur, ne jurez pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus les paroles de qui que ce soit. Même de vous. » Souffla_ t-elle._

Elle avait répondu avec tellement de calme, retirant sa main de la prise de l'adulte, avant de la passer dans ses longs cheveux. Les coiffants avec ses doigts fins.

« La seule promesse qui a de l'importance pour moi, c'est celle qui conduira à la chute d'Andersen. »

Nilsen serra son poing avec colère : oui Andersen tomberait, c'était certain, et il empêcherait S-08 de chuter avec. Il serait là pour elle, comme il venait de le faire face à son alter déchaîné. Les blessures qu'il recevait n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer. Un jour il sauverait l'adolescente, et ceux même si elle refusait son aide, même si elle repoussait la mains qu'il lui tendrait. Il ferait tout pour la tirer de force hors du chemin obscur sur lequel elle s'avançait. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'autorisera cette enfant à avoir les mains couvertes de sang. Sans un mot il se leva, activant l'un des écrans muraux, commençant à rédiger son rapport. Au moins le professeur pouvait être soulagé d'une chose, son plan allait pouvoir démarrer, S-08 ne semblait avoir de moins en moins de limite. Et quand tout cela sera enfin terminé, si il le pouvait, il s'excuserait auprès d'elle. Ce n'était peut-être que des mots, mais si personne ne le faisait, qui le ferait ? Si S-08 pouvait lui pardonner ce serait beau, mais n'y croyait pas, si elle pouvait comprendre son geste cela lui suffirait.

« Professeur vous pleurez de nouveau.  
-Oui je sais. »

Et j'espère que toi aussi tu pourras un jour de nouveau pleurer, et rire.

Mais cette pensée il la garda pour lui. C'était son vœu silencieux qu'il enferma dans son cœur meurtri. L'adolescente fixa son supérieur s'essuyer les yeux sans rien n'ajouter de plus, observant simplement les bandages qu'il portait aux bras. Ces blessures, s'était de sa faute, elle le savait fort bien. Elle se recoucha dans le lit, repliant un de ses bras sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux. L'obscurité lui faisait du bien, même si ses pensées ne disparaissaient pas. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais eu d'Alter, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Jamais cette énergie ne se serait déchaîné. Elle n'aurait pas blessé le professeur. Et surtout, rien de tout ce qui l'entourait n'aurait existé. Quelle malédiction… Maudit Alter. Maudit jusqu'au bout. Totalement incontrôlable. Tout ses problèmes, toutes ses souffrances seraient si loin, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas. Non… C'était si injuste. La vie n'était qu'une énorme injustice. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres si serrés par les émotions qu'elle tentait de refouler.


End file.
